JenTilly
by lolamayxo
Summary: After not seeing Jen in weeks, Tilly has decided it's time to move on with her life. But after her and Jen are forced to spend time together in College, will she be lured back in by Jen or resist and stick to her guns?
1. Chapter 1

Tilly's body jerked slightly at the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over, tapping it lightly to turn it off. Rolling onto her side, she took her phone off the sideboard and checked to see if she had any messages. One off George, and one off Sinead, both reminding her that today was the last day of college before she had a whole six weeks off. She smiled to herself, allowing herself two more minutes in bed before sitting up and swinging her legs out of the bed covers, shivering a little as her feet hit the cold laminate flooring. She made her way to the bathroom, where she had a quick shower, and brushed her teeth, before heading back to her bedroom. She stood in her white cotton towel, looking through her wardrobe, searching for the perfect summer dress. She came across a baby blue one that she had bought last summer but forgot about. It had a white collar, and buttons up the front. Taking it from the wardrobe, she held it against herself, looking in the mirror. Deciding on this outfit, she got dressed, finding her pale blue sandals at the bottom of the wardrobe and slipping those on too. She made her way over to her dresser, where she sat, and applied a little foundation and mascara, and straightened the front of her fire red hair. Feeling content with her outfit choice, she grabbed her bag that was hanging on her chair, sprayed some perfume, and walked out of her bedroom.

She ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where she found her father stood at the grill. "Something smells nice" she said, as her father turned round to smile at her. "It's bacon and egg, want some?" he offered. "No, I'm good thanks; I might grab something at college". She opened the fridge and reached for a carton of orange juice. "So Dad", she started as her father turned his head to look at her, "As it's our last day of college for the summer, Maddie is having a party tonight, and she said I can stay there overnight, is that okay?" she looked at him hopefully. Her father pulled a face for a minute, but Tilly continued to stare at him like a lost puppy. He nodded. Tilly squealed and hugged him. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "Right if I don't get a move on, I'll be late meeting George and Maddie, I'll see you tomorrow", and with that, she made her way for the door.

Tilly walked the short walk from her house to the Folly, where she found George and Maddie waiting for her. As soon as they noticed Tilly walking their way, they ran over squealing. "I can't believe it, I have been waiting for this day for the past thousand years" exclaimed George, as they all linked arms and began to walk to the college. "A thousand years? Okay slight exaggeration there babes" said Maddie giggling.

Eventually they arrived at the college, and Tilly agreed to meet Maddie and George at morning break near the canteen, before heading off to the top floor art room. Tilly was unsure of which art teacher she would have this morning, as she hadn't seen Jen around recently, and the teachers alternate lessons. To be honest, Tilly was pretty relieved that she hadn't seen Jen in a while, after the way she had treated her before, she didn't know if she'd be able to handle it. Jen just played with her feelings, and sent her mix signals. Tilly had decided she couldn't be dealing with it, and tried to wipe Jen from her mind. She walked down the long corridor to the art room, and as she approached it, took one last look at her phone, noticing she was seven minutes late. Stepping into the art room, she couldn't see any students, a teacher, or any work out on the tables. This is odd, she thought.

Turning on her heels, she walked towards the art room door. Pulling her slipping bag back onto her shoulder, she heard someone coming up the stairs. She looked down to see Jen walking towards her with her head in her bag. Tilly stood silently, unsure of what to say. Jen was just about to walk into Tilly when she lifted up her head and stopped inches away from her. "Er Tilly" stuttered Jen looking flustered, "I'm afraid your other art teacher took your class outside to do some landscape drawing, seeing as it's your last day". Tilly nodded. "Bu-but because you're late, you aren't allowed to wonder off on your own, so I'm afraid you'll have to come and sit with me back in the art room". Tilly nodded again as Jen began to walk towards the art room. This was going to be extremely awkward, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered the art room together, Jen told Tilly to take a seat at the front of the class. Doing as she was told, she sat on the first desk and put her bag on the table, watching Jen carefully organise a pile of paintings on her desk to mark. For a while, neither of them said a word, but Tilly eventually began to get bored and agitated. "Did you want me to do something, Miss Gilmore?" she asked, looking at Jen raising an eyebrow. Jen looked up from what she was reading. Some of her hair had flopped in her face, and got caught in her fringe. For some reason, this made Tilly smile. Jen looked at Tilly curiously, pushing her hair back. They sat, staring at each other before Jen came out with something that shocked the both of them. "I didn't actually mean to hurt you, and it all happened so quick and I don't know...I...I just don't know okay". Tilly didn't know how to react to Jen's outburst, so she just simply snapped back "Well you did, and now it's ruined because you couldn't decide, I'm only seventeen Jen, you can't just do that to me". Even though Jen wanted to shout back at Tilly, telling her that she wasn't perfect herself, she just couldn't bring herself to do it, she was the one that called it all off after all. "I know" she said sympathetically. "I was going to text you tonight actually; I was going to ask you to meet me, so that I could apologize properly". Silence filled the room for a moment.

"I was thinking" Jen continued, not letting Tilly get a work in edgeways, "and I realised that I could have an amazing career, and my friends, and my brother, but that really wouldn't mean anything if I didn't have that one thing that I really wanted". Tilly's face didn't alter the whole time; she was sat there like a spoilt child that had been told 'no' for the first time. "And what's that one thing?" she said, in a sarcastic tone of voice. Jen looked at Tilly, like she wanted to scream at her, she just didn't get it, did she? "You" she said. "I want you, Tilly". Tilly frowned at Jen. "You'll just change your mind again, and I'll get hurt again, you'll give me the speech about why we can't be together and then you'll tell me how much you're sacrificing by even spending time with me outside of college and-". Tilly was cut short by Jen, who just couldn't contain herself any longer. "Tilly, I want you to be my girlfriend" she blurted out. "Like, like properly this time. I want us to spend almost all our time together, and do things that couples do, and the summer holidays is going to be the perfect opportunity for us to do that". Tilly still didn't look convinced, so Jen stood up and walked over to her, sitting on the desk in front of her. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm serious this time?" she asked, reaching out to touch Tilly's hand. "I don't know you've just got a lot of making up to do" she smiled, looking down. "Is that a yes?" said Jen, lifting up Tilly's chin with her forefinger. Tilly nodded. "Yes, but on one condition" said Tilly. "You guarantee me an A* in my art a-level next year". She smiled cheekily as Jen shook her head laughing. Tilly leaned forward, putting her hand on Jen's cheek. "I've missed you" she said, before kissing Jen hard on the lips. "I missed you too". Jen and Tilly sat for a minute, completely memorized with each other's presence, before they heard talking and shouting down the corridor. Quickly, Jen jumped off the desk and grabbed the first painting she could reach before putting it on the desk before Tilly. "So, it's really good, but see how you could improve it next time by just making some of the facial features stand out" she explained as the art class piled in. Jen looked up at the class, and smiled. "You all have a good time? Pretty sure you can't wait to get out of this place and start your summer?" she said, giving them all a disapproving look, but smiling at the same time. "Well I won't keep you, have a great summer guys, and I hope to see you all next term safe and in one piece!".

The class began to pile back out of the art room, Tilly at the back of them. She turned to Jen and smiled. She got to the bottom of the stairs when she received a text. Opening it, she shook her head giggling. 'I miss you already! I'll call you later, Jx'. She put her phone away in her bag, and made her way to the canteen. She couldn't believe it, was everything finally going to work out for her? Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a busy few weeks, and although I've been writing new chapters on my phone, I haven't had time to actually put them on here so I apologise! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! **

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Tilly, she just couldn't wait for it all to be over so that she could enjoy the summer with her new girlfriend. Finally it hit four o'clock, and for Tilly it wasn't a moment too soon. She couldn't have got out of those college gates quick enough. Jen on the other hand, had decided to stay at college for a bit and clean the art room so that it was tidy for the new term. She packed away all her belongings on her desk, and headed over to the sink where she found a pile of dirty paint brushes. Turning on the hot tap, she began to clean them one by one.

Having now arrived at Maddie's house, the pair had headed up to Maddie's bedroom, where they were stood in towels looking through the wardrobe. "What about this for you?" said Maddie holding up the shortest black skirt that Tilly had ever seen in her entire life. Tilly tilted her head and squinted, before Maddie threw it at her. "You're wearing it" she said, looking through the wardrobe again for a top to go with it. She pulled out a white sleeveless top with a tiger on the front in sequins. "You can wear this with it, I've never worn it" she said, passing it to her this time. Tilly laughed at Maddie's bossiness and went into the bathroom to change. Once she had stood looking in the bathroom mirror for about ten minutes, deciding whether or not she liked the outfit, she couldn't be bothered to change again so left it on and wandered back into the bedroom where she found Maddie doing her hair in the mirror. She was wearing a red flowing dress that stopped just above her knees. "You look lovely" said Tilly smiling. Maddie giggled. "Well thanks babes, you don't look too bad yourself".

Back at the college, Jen had finished cleaning the paintbrushes and was now wiping down the desks, putting the painting shirts on the hangers neatly and shutting all the windows. She stood and examined the room with a little smile on her face, feeling pleased with herself. She slid on her coat, picked up her bag off her chair and headed out the art room, locking the door after her. As Tilly and Maddie were ready an hour early, they decided to walk to the deli and get something to eat. They were strolling down the street, laughing at Esther's attempt to befriend Maddie.

Jen was coming out of the side street by the club when she received a text message from her brother, asking her if she wanted to go out for dinner tonight. Not looking where she was going, Jen almost walked into the wall. Almost at the deli, Tilly began to tell Maddie off for being so cruel to Esther. "You ought to lay off her a bit" laughed Tilly as she shoved Maddie gently. Maddie frowned playfully. "Why are you sticking up for her? Do you looooooove her?" Maddie laughed pushing Tilly back, but a lot harder than Tilly had pushed her. Tilly went flying across the road and into someone walking on the pavement. Maddie clasped her hand over her mouth in fits of laughter before she put out her hand. Grabbing on to it, Tilly pulled herself up. "I am so sorry" said Tilly to the stranger, not looking up from brushing down her outfit. "That's quite alright Tilly, accidents happen". Tilly looked up slowly, recognising the voice. "Oh, hi Miss Gilmore" said Maddie teasingly. "I didn't even realise it was you, fancy bumping into you, I would have thought you would be sat at home by now watching Miss Marple and drinking sherry". Jen frowned and shook her head. "I'm actually only 22, and have never tried sherry in my life". Tilly giggled and looked at Jen. "She is just messing with you Miss Gilmore". Jen smiled and stared right at Tilly. Maddie looked at Tilly and Jen staring at each other and felt rather uncomfortable. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight well, this is awkward, Tilly come on, or we are going to be back late for our own party". Tilly nodded, snapping out of her daydream as Maddie began to walk off towards the deli. "G-goodbye Miss Gilmore" stuttered Tilly, as Jen also began to walk off slowly. "Goodbye Tilly, might bump in to you over the holidays". I certainly hope you do, thought Tilly as she ran after Maddie.


End file.
